


Cute As A Puppy

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Missionary Position, Romance, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A young Stormwind guardman falls in love with a Gilnean woman who has some trouble maintaining her human appearance.





	Cute As A Puppy

Darro was a young recruit of the Stormwind guard like any other. His hair was the color of sand and the sun of his home, Westfall, had given him a prominent tan. He wasn’t exceptionally strong, smart, or even good looking. What made him special was that he dated the cutest girl in all the land; or at least he thought so.

Her name was Anja, and he had met her after attending service in the great cathedral. She was an acolyte of the holy arts. Her skin was fair, her shoulder-length hair was black, and her figure was short but quite voluptuous.

However, more captivating than her bust was her face. It was easy to get lost in her deep brown eyes, and her smile, framed by her rosy cheeks made Darro’s heart melt every time. She was kind, gentle, and he couldn’t have asked for more in a woman.

At first they only exchanged a few words after services or went on walks and chatted when he wasn’t on duty. Once they were more familiar with each other, they started spending evenings in taverns together, drinking, dancing and making merry. Afterwards, he’d walk her home in hope’s of even as little as a peck on the cheek.

He got those and more, in time, which is when he learned something about her she hadn’t told him before. Anja came from Gilneas. One evening, a peck on the cheek wasn’t enough for the young acolyte. She embraced Darro and placed a kiss on his lips. He was overjoyed, embraced her as well, and tried to slip his tongue between her lips. She allowed it and everything was well, until Darro felt her tongue growing bigger in his mouth.

Anja pulled back and looked at him fearfully. “I’m so sorry”, she said and tried to push him away, but he wouldn’t let her. She looked like she was about to cry. “Anja, are you alright?”, he asked, and tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

They spent some time sitting on the steps leading up to the cathedral. Anja told him about her origins, her curse, and her unique situation. She maintained her human form since the people of Stormwind were the least accepting of the worgen race. Anja’s people were largely viewed as abominations or monsters and she couldn’t even blame them, so she hid in plain sight.

However, Anja wasn’t very good at maintaining her human form yet. Stress and other kinds of excitement made her revert to her monstrous form, which is why she tried to live a peaceful life in the service of the light. “I didn’t really want to get involved with someone, but I like you so much, you’re so sweet, and… I’m sorry”, she concluded.

Darro got the impression that she expected him to just leave and never speak to her again. Instead her embraced her. “Can you show me?”, he asked softly. She looked at him quizzically. “Your worgen form”.

Anja’s eyes grew wide. “Why would you want to see that?”, she asked in disbelief. Darro smiled sheepishly and looked off to the side. “Well, I like you a lot, and I’d like to think that it doesn’t matter what you look like, but I won’t really be able to say that with confidence if you don’t let me see it with my own eyes”, he said, his voice trailing off in the process.

She looked at him for a long moment and swallowed audibly. “Okay...”, she whispered. Darro watched her body grow. Fur sprouted from her fair skin and her face seemed to distort. She grew a snout and her raven hair became more voluminous and shaggy.

Where but a moment ago the little priestess in training had sat, now hunkered a wolf creature with black fur, wearing human clothes. Darro looked at her in shock, though that was mostly due to the transformation process rather than the end result.

Anja looked at him nervously, and it only occurred to him then that he could still read her face as if it were human. Her eyes were still the same dark pools he could stare into for hours at a time. He felt like a weight fell off of his shoulders when he realized that her appearance really didn’t matter to him. She looked different, but not horrible or anything.

He decided to express these complex thoughts and emotions with a simply gesture. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He didn’t quite know where to place it, so he went for her nose. It felt cold and wet; not optimal. He’d have to figure out a better spot next time.

Meanwhile, Anja blinked slowly before tears started rolling down her face. “Oh, Darro!”, she cried and hugged him. That’s how Darro learned that the wolf-guise also made her stronger. He found it difficult to breath.

They parted ways with butterflies in their stomachs that evening, and it didn’t take long for Anja to ask Darro if he wanted to come in when he brought her home as usual after a date.

Anja was eager, and pulled Darro to her bed. They dropped onto the sheets and made out. He could tell that she was struggling not to slip into her worgen body. Her tongue changed shape as they kissed and her nails grew and shrunk without rhyme or reason.

Eventually, she placed her hands on Darro’s chest and pushed him off. Anja took a few deep breaths before speaking. “Maybe we should focus on you first”, she said and rubbed his crotch. Neither of them had ever done this before, but Darro got what she was alluding to.

Anja sat on the edge of her bed and Darro stood in front of her. She opened his pants with shaky hands and pulled out his cock. He was already hard, and worried that he might not last long enough. She shot him a quick smile before she placed a gentle kiss on his tip. She looked at him for a reaction, but Darro tried to restrain himself.

Next, she extended her tongue and tentatively licked it. He bit his lower lip, but couldn’t fight down a moan when Anja wrapped her tongue around him and took his glans into her mouth. She sucked on it a little bit and released him again. “That felt good”, he murmured. He felt her breath on his cock and it made him shiver.

Anja’s face lit up when he said that. “I like the taste”, she said and blushed heavily. “Can you do it some more?”, he asked, and Anja went right back to work. She sucked his cock slowly but lovingly. She licked him thoroughly while her lips slowly crept further down his shaft. Once she reached the spot where further insertion became uncomfortable she began bobbing her head. Her hesitant motions became more and more vigorous, to the point where Darro felt he should stop her lest he suddenly came in her mouth.

Just then something scraped his cock. He hissed, and Anja pulled away immediately. “Are you okay? I’m terribly sorry!”, she said. Darro looked at his member. A small line ran along the top, but the skin wasn’t even torn. The shock had been worse than the pain. “It’s okay, just watch the teeth next time”, he said reassuringly. “I did, but I lost control again for a moment. Doing this is much more exciting than I had anticipated”, she said bashfully.

“Well, in that case”, Darro said and stripped, “why don’t I return the favor now?”. Anja swallowed, and looked him over with her big, beautiful eyes. She nodded and started pulling off her robes. Now it was Darro’s turn to swallow. Her breasts were big and shapely, and her broad hips reminded him of what his mother had always told him about what’s important for birthing healthy children.

He shook those thoughts from his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He joined her on the bed again and kissed her. His hand reached for her boobs and gently fondled them. Anja’s breathing became stronger as he did, and he felt her nipple hardening under his palm. 

He broke of the kiss and lifted her breasts with his hands. He started licking her nipples to see if she liked it. Anja whimpered a little and one of her hands petted his hair. He took it as a good sign. He moved on to sucking them. He felt Anja trembling and smiled.

With one hand fondling a breast and his mouth sucking on the other one, he let his remaining hand move between her legs. His finger brushed through thick pubes before finding a wet slit. He tried to push into it, but didn’t find the opening at first. Instead he brushed against something hard, which made Anja gasp.

Darro felt how her body tried to change. The hand on his head was slowly growing, and he felt soft hair on her breasts that wasn’t there before. Then his fingers slipped into her slippery pussy. Anja moaned loudly. The hair on her body grew noticeably, and claws grew from her fingers scratching Darro’s scalp.

She pushed him off with worgen strength and curled up into a ball. “I c-can’t do this. It’s too much, I can’t stay human when you...”, she trailed off. Darro smiled compassionately and crawled towards her. “Then transform already”, he whispered and kissed her neck. Anja made surprised, inarticulate sounds. “Just relax. I want to make love to you, whichever way you look”, he murmured and kept kissing her.

After a moment of tense silence she embraced him and started changing. When the hair brushing his lips stopped growing, he looked up into Anja’s wolfish face. “Hey there, pretty lady”. She smiled, and licked his cheek; probably the closest thing to a kiss he could expect from her in this guise.

She spread her legs and guided his cock to its destination. “Are you sure you want t- ah!”, Anja tried to ask. “Oh, yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry, I’ll go slowly”, he reassured her just as much as himself. Her pussy felt incredibly tight, despite her increased size. He slowly pushed forward, expecting some sort of barrier, but there was none. He thought about asking why, but then he remembered what she had told him about the time the curse first struck, when she and most other Gilneans lost their minds. He decided to let that matter rest, and focused on Anja’s moans.

“Are you feeling alright?”, Darro asked as he slowly moved his hips. Anja’s moans rose and fell in pitch with his thrusts. “Yes! Is it supposed to feel so good?”, she asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Darro wouldn’t know, of course, but he felt at ease knowing that she enjoyed it. He knew he was feeling great. The feeling of her soft, warm pussy wrapped around his cock made him want to simply push his face into her chest and thrust away with wild abandon. “Anything I can do to make it better?”, he asked.

Anja licked him again, and her big hands rubbed his back tenderly. “Can you do it stronger?”, she asked. Darro did it stronger once, and she yelped. “Like that?”. Anja nodded, and Darro put his face between her boobs.

The rougher mating made both partners moan loudly. Darro started sucking one of her nipples while he focused on his fierce thrusting. He heard her moan, but couldn’t see that she had a big smile on her face and her tongue lolled from her mouth. Anja liked how Darro pounded her, so much so that she had to take her hands off of his back. She gripped the sheets tightly as she felt something building up deep inside her. Her claws tore through them and dug into the mattress.

“Anja, I’m cumming”, Darro groaned into her chest. “Mhm!”, was all her mouth could muster. She wrapped her legs around him in eager anticipation. 

Darro cried out and Anja howled when they came. He felt her pussy quivering around him while she felt warmth spreading inside her body. They lay there for a minute, Darro on top of Anja, catching their breaths. They exchanged looks and started giggling in post-coital bliss.

The morning after, they were getting ready to leave. Both of them had work to do, after all. Anja had transformed back into her human guise. Darro sat on the edge of the bed and watched her brush her hair. “You really don’t need to maintain your human look if you don’t want to, you know”, he said. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“I know you don’t mind, but not everyone’s as kind as you are, Darro. Besides, I should really learn to control myself. I’m sure you’ll help me with that, right?”, she asked with a cheeky smile on her lips. He couldn’t help but grin. “I’ll do my best”, he promised.


End file.
